Star Trek: New Frontier
– |novels = 21+ |year = 2373 – 2381 }} Star Trek: New Frontier is a novel and comic series created by John J. Ordover and Peter David, and primarily written by Peter David. Published by Pocket Books, the series was released beginning in . The first Trek novel series not based on a television series, New Frontier began as a series of four short, interconnected novellas, then became full-length novels, and eventually expanded into other areas of Trek merchandise and literature. Premise In Sector 221-G, the former Thallonian empire has recently collapsed in a popular uprising. The under the command of Mackenzie Calhoun is dispatched to fly the flag and offer aid to the inhabitants. The crew – a mixture of characters from and the ''Next Generation'' Starfleet Academy books, with some original characters thrown in – must learn to work as a team, creating friendships and relationships, as they confront a number of deadly foes. Novels # House of Cards (Book 1 of 4) # Into the Void (Book 2 of 4) # The Two-Front War (Book 3 of 4) # End Game (Book 4 of 4) #* Omnibus (reprints #1-4) # # Fire on High # The Quiet Place # Dark Allies # Excalibur: # Excalibur: # Excalibur: # Being Human # Gods Above # Stone and Anvil #* No Limits (anthology) # After the Fall # Missing in Action # # Blind Man's Bluff # The Returned, Part 1 # The Returned, Part 2 # The Returned, Part 3 Tie-ins * Starfleet Academy ** #1: Worf's First Adventure ** #2: Line of Fire ** #3: Survival *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' ** Vendetta ** Triangle: Imzadi II * The Captain's Table ** #5 Once Burned (takes place between #6 and #7) ** Tales from the Captain's Table (anthology) *** "Pain Management" *''Double Time'' (graphic novel) * Double Helix ** #5 Double or Nothing (takes place after Once Burned) * Gateways ** #6 Cold Wars (takes place between #11 and #12) ** #7 What Lay Beyond (conclusion "Death After Life") *''Tales of the Dominion War'' (anthology) ** "Stone Cold Truths" *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' ** #2 Obsidian Alliances *** "Cutting Ties" ** #3 Shards and Shadows *** "Homecoming" * Turnaround (IDW Comics miniseries; takes place between #16 and #17) Characters : See [[New Frontier characters|''New Frontier characters]]. Ships USS ''Excalibur :For canon appearances, see . The USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) was an Federation starship. In 2373, the Excalibur was involved in the Borg incursion, fighting in the Battle of Sector 001. The ship took heavy damage in the battle, and its captain, Morgan Korsmo, an old Academy classmate of Capt. Picard, was killed in the attack, his final actions securing the safety of the ship and crew. Following the destruction of the Borg cube, the ship was taken to dry dock for repair and refit. USS Excalibur-A The USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) was a Federation starship, commissioned in 2376, following the destruction of the former vessel to carry the name. The vessel was originally assigned to Elizabeth Shelby, but was given to Mackenzie Calhoun upon his return to active duty. Excalibur-A was a late model Galaxy design, described as a hot rod in terms of speed and armament (at the expense of some of the earlier Galaxy starships' civilian arrangements). Some new features built into this vessel included holographic communications and a primary hull (saucer) warp drive. USS Trident The USS Trident (NCC-31347) was another Galaxy-class starship, assigned in 2376 as Captain Shelby's second command following her tenure aboard the . When Shelby was promoted to Admiral, first officer Kat Mueller was given command and promoted to the rank of . Andorian Commander Desma then served as first officer. External links * * Curt Danhauser's Guide to New Frontier cs:Star Trek: Nová hranice de:Star Trek: Die neue Grenze fr:New Frontier nl:Star Trek: New Frontier pl:Star Trek New Frontier New Frontier